The Nebraska Department of Health submits this proposal for a data-based cancer control program in order to build upon existing experience and expertise in the prevention and control of chronic disease. This program will provide the Department with the means and the impetus to combine the many resources that exist to combat cancer in this State into a cohesive, comprehensive program. It will particularly provide a means by which research funded by the State's Cancer and Smoking Disease Research Program can be translated into proven interventions. Because cancer continues to claim a progressively larger proportion of Nebraskans' lives, the development of a cancer control program is particularly urgent. It appears that Nebraska has some cancers that occur with unusual frequency, but the resources have not been available to systemically study the problem and develop a plan to address it. The primary objectives of Phase I of this program will be to write a cancer control plan and to locate resources to implement it. The Program Advisory Committee will play a central role in all phases of the project, and during Phase I will oversee the development of the plan, synthesizing the reports of technical working groups into a usable document. The composition of the Advisory Committee will include persons representing organizations that can assist in the implementation of the plan in Phase II. Finally, during Phase III the Advisory Committee will assist in evaluating the entire program, disseminating results, and attempting to ensure that those activities with proven effectiveness in preventing and controlling cancer have a means to continue.